legallyblondefandomcom-20200214-history
Legally Blonde (film)
Legally Blonde is a 2001 American comedy film directed by Robert Luketic, written by Karen McCullah Lutz and Kirsten Smith, ' and produced by Marc E. Platt. The film stars Reese Witherspoon as a sorority girl who struggles to win back her ex-boyfriend by earning a law degree, along with Luke Wilson as a young attorney she meets during her studies, Matthew Davis as the ex-boyfriend, Selma Blair as his new fiancée, Victor Garber and Holland Taylor as law professors, Jennifer Coolidge as a manicurist, and Ali Larter as a fitness instructor accused of murder. The screenplay is based on the novel of the same name by Amanda Brown. Lutz based the film's sorority culture on her own experiences at James Madison University. ' ''' '''In America, the film was released on July 13, 2001 and received generally positive reviews. It was nominated for a Golden '''Globe Award for Best Motion Picture: Musical or Comedy and ranks 29th on Bravo's 2007 list of "100 Funniest Movies". For her performance, Witherspoon was nominated for Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy and the 2002 MTV Movie Award for Best Female Performance.' '''' Plot In her senior year as a Southern California college student, girlish sorority president Elle Woods majors in fashion merchandising and is seriously in love with her boyfriend, Warner Huntington III, who will attend Harvard Law School the following year. She excitedly expects him to ask her to marry him, but instead he breaks up with her. Desperate to win Warner back, Elle studies for and passes the law-school entrance exam, applies to Harvard, and is accepted. Upon arriving at Harvard, her classmates disapprove of her because of her naivete, and she discovers that Warner is engaged to another student, Vivian Kensington. The only friend Elle makes is Paulette, a divorced manicurist. Elle later helps Paulette gain custody of her dog back from her ex-husband as well as seduce the delivery man on whom she has a crush. After Vivian tricks Elle into attending a party in a Playboy Bunny costume, Elle has a discussion with Warner and finally realizes he will never respect her. Now determined to succeed on her own, Elle studies hard and wins an internship with Professor Callahan, as do Warner and Vivian. They work with Callahan and an associate, attorney Emmett Richmond, to defend Brooke Taylor-Windham, a famous fitness instructor accused of murdering her much older billionaire husband, Hayworth Windham. Brooke was once Elle's fitness instructor and a member of her sorority. Elle believes Brooke is innocent, but Brooke’s stepdaughter, Chutney, and the household cabana boy say she is guilty, and that they saw Brooke standing over Windham's dead body, covered in his blood, while Brooke testifies that she loved her husband and only found him after he had been shot to death. Brooke refuses to provide Callahan an alibi, but when Elle visits her in prison, Brooke admits that she had liposuction on the day of the murder. Public knowledge of this fact would ruin Brooke's reputation as a fitness instructor, so Elle agrees to keep it secret and refuses to reveal the alibi to Callahan. Impressed by her integrity, Vivian starts to befriend Elle, also admitting that Warner was put on Harvard's wait-list and only got in because his father pulled some strings. The case against Brooke begins to weaken when Elle deduces that the cabana boy is gay after he correctly identifies Elle's shoe style. During the cross-examination, Emmett tricks him into identifying his boyfriend in court, proving that his testimony about having an affair with Brooke was a lie. Impressed by her performance, Callahan discusses Elle's future with her and then makes sexual advances on her, which Elle immediately rejects. Overhearing part of the conversation, Vivian is frustrated with Elle using her sexuality to gain her internship. Elle, also thinking that Callahan chose her for sexual reasons, decides to leave law school. Professor Stromwell, who once removed Elle from her class for being unprepared, gives her the confidence to continue. Meanwhile, Emmett explains Elle's encounter with Callahan to Vivian and Brooke. Brooke is enraged by that and Vivian realizes her mistake. Before the trial continues, Brooke fires Callahan and hires Elle as her new attorney with Emmett supervising. Elle begins shakily while cross-examining Chutney. Chutney testifies that she was home during her father's murder, but did not hear the gunshot because she was in the shower washing her hair after getting her hair permed earlier that day. Elle gets Chutney to reconfirm her story, then reveals that washing permed hair within the first 24 hours would have deactivated the ammonium thioglycolate, and Chutney's curls are still intact. Exposed, Chutney admits to killing Hayworth accidentally because she thought he was Brooke, whom she hated for marrying her father because she was Chutney's age. Brooke is exonerated, and Chutney is arrested. After the trial, Warner tries to reconcile with Elle, but she rejects him, explaining that she needs a boyfriend who is less of a "bonehead" in her new career. Two years later, Elle, who has graduated with high honors, is the class-elected speaker at the ceremony, and has been invited into one of Boston's best law firms; Vivian is now Elle's best friend and has called off her engagement with Warner, who graduated without honors and no girlfriend and with no job offers; Paulette has married her delivery man and is expecting a baby girl to be named after Elle; and finally, Emmett has started his own practice, is now Elle's boyfriend, and will propose to her that night. A few deleted scenes on the DVD special has one where there was a report that Chutney Hayworth committed suicide in prison on the morning of Elle's Graduation. Also in the same prison facility Enrique serving time in prison for false testimony in the Brook Taylor Windham murder trial along with his new cellmate Professor Callahan was sentenced to prison due to raping one of his female students and interns. Cast Reese Witherspoon...Elle Woods Luke Wilson...Emmett Selma Blair...Vivienne Kensington Matthew Davis...Warner Victor Garber...Professor Callahan Jennifer Coolidge...Paulette Holland Taylor...Professor Stromwell Ali Larter...Brooke Taylor-Windham Jessica Cauffiel...Margot Alanna Ubach...Serena Oz Perkins...Dorky David Kidney Linda Cardellini...Chutney Bruce Thomas...UPS Guy Meredith Scott Lynn...Enid Hoopes Raquel Welch...Mrs. Windham Vandermark Samantha Lemole...Claire Kelly Nyks...Arrogant Aaron Ted Kairys...Gerard Michael B. Silver...Bobby Kimberly McCullough...Amy Shannon O'Hurley...DA Joyce Rafferty Greg Serano...Enrique Francesca P. Roberts...Marina R. Bickford Lisa Arch...Boutique Saleswoman (as Lisa Kushell) Natalie Barish...Old Lady at Manicurist Cici Lau...LA Nail Technician Allyce Beasley...CULA Advisor Kevin Cooney...Head of Admissions Ted Rooney...Admissions Guy David Moreland...Admissions Guy Wayne Federman...Admissions Guy James Read...Elle's Father Tane McClure...Elle's Mother Niklaus Lange...Annoyed 2L Doug Spinuzza...Intense Ivan Berliner Lisa K. Wyatt...Jail House Guard Jason Christopher...Chuck Corinne Reilly...Reporter Victoria Mahoney...Reporter Lacey Beeman...Nervous 1L Girl Melissa Anne Young...Blonde Cheerleader (as Melissa Young) Brody Hutzler...Grant Chaney Kley...Brandon John Cantwell...Maurice Ondrea De Vincentis...Callahan's Assistant Terence Michael...Desk Clerk (as Terrence Michael) Nectar Rose...Freshman Girl Jodi Harris...Another Sister Patricia Kimes...Blonde Biker Sasha Barrese...Another Girl Kelly Driscoll...Blonde Card Carrier Elizabeth Matthews...Sorority Girl Kennedy Stone...Sorority Girl Moonie...Bruiser Lily...Rufus Zak Kroft- Crazy San Jose Sharks Fan (Cheering Let's go Sharks outside the courtroom prior to the trial deleted scene) Vincent Witel- Crazy San Jose Sharks Fan (Cheering Let's go Sharks outside the courtroom prior to the trial deleted scene) Howard Stern- As Himself Category:Movies Category:Productions